


Playlist

by WitchRavenFox



Series: Festive Ficlets 2018 [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spring Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 16:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: Derek makes playlists, even for the time of year, and Stiles...well he likes to play then at any time.





	Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Update 10 for today. On a mission to finish, even though most have been written for months... I mean MONTHS!! It's all change from here on as there will only be one concept for each prompt. The prompt list I am using is by Pentatonix Christmas, and the prompt is the title.
> 
> I have no beta, so all mistake are my own. I do not own Teenwolf or get any cashola from writing this. I just have a mind that likes to tinker with their lives <3
> 
> Please leave kudos and cookies ;)

Derek loved springtime in the preserve. He loved running through new leaves, and flowers bursting into life. He loved all the new scents that it provided for him to learn and remember. And although he would never admit it, he loved his springtime playlist that he had set up for his spring runs. It was a mix of music, but mostly had classical music that made he feel spring in every way.

Derek also loved Stiles, who found said playlist the night during spring while his curious mind roamed-coital sprawled across Derek’s bed on his second spring break home from college, and played it while trying to rouse Derek for a round two of reunited happiness.


End file.
